particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
House of Razama
The House of Razama was the ruling dynasty of the Razamid Caliphate. It came to power nationally after ousting the Communist regime ruling the country. Over the years, the dynasty had acquired hegemony over neighbouring Kalopia-Wantuni and Badara. The Razamas hail from northern Kafuristan and are leaders of the Razama tribe, History The Razama have ruled over their tribe for most of the past 2,500 years and were one of the first tribes to accept Abadism as their faith. They claim to have hosted the Prophet Ahmad and provided him security, supplies and troops during his conquests in the region. The modern leaders are descendants of the House of Al-Majali, Sultan Khalid is a grandson of the last Grand Emir Ameen III through his daughter, Sultana who married Sheik Ahmed, the Sultan's father. Thus the Razamas are members of the Afnan ("branches", Prophet Ahmad's family) and have been since the 15th cetury when one of their Sheiks married a descendant of Prophet Ahmad. The tribe is considered to be one of the most conservative and religious in all of eastern Majatra under its current leadership. It supports strict interpretation of Ahmadi law and a theocratic model of monarchy based on the Ahmadi Caliphate. It is an open secret that the Razamas desire to restore the ancient Caliphate in the future but political conditions render this ambition moot. Members As of 3651, the Razamas boast of 17 first generation Princes, 131 second generation Princes and 46 third and fourth generation Princes. Princesses of all generations are though to number around 230. Succession Law The Razamas hold to the ancient agnatic seniority law of succession. They have practiced this law for the tribal Chieftanship and Sultan Khalid had adopted the same law for the royal succession. As the the clan has grown in size, the need for consensus has seen the succession law transformed from pure seniority to seniority with an elective element as factionalisation demands that a Caliph or leader be approved by the powerful factions. Branches The House has several cadet branches which are present in at least three countries, its homeland Kafuristan, Wantuni (Kalopia) and Jakania. All branches are descended from the first Caliph-Sultan Khalid I (r. 3650-3658) and his brothers. In Kafuristan, the Razamids were noted for support of the Chann regime and remain influential tribal leaders and politicians. In Wantuni the branch is much diminished following the migration of some of its most talented members when Umar I (r-3994-3998) conquered eastern Jakania. Currently only the Jakanian branch rules a country, with Umar II serving as Sultan of Jakania. Factions Like any great family, Banu Razama is deeply factionalised and its two greatest factions are Awliya It is the leading conservative faction in the tribe. Most of the leading members are senior Princes who hold reactionary and traditionalist views. Jamaza Seven The largest liberal faction, it is led by the seven Princes and is a favourite with younger second generation Princes. Members often hold views which are comparatively more liberal that of the members of Awliya. Category:Kafuri Monarchy Category:Dynasties